Breakdown
by purplecat41877
Summary: Leo really misses Splinter and decides to join him.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Breakdown**

Ten year old Chloe Calls was sitting on the sofa in the cat area. Just then, eighteen year old Leo entered the room and sat down next to her.

"How are you doing today?" Chloe asked.

"I still miss Splinter but I'm doing better each day," Leo said, trying to sound convincing.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"I wanted you to know that my brothers and I are grateful that you let us stay here. You're like a sister and I love you."

"I love you and your brothers, too. Is there anything you need to talk about?"

"I just need to be held right now."

Chloe and Leo wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other several minutes later.

"Feel any better?" Chloe asked.

"A little," Leo replied.

"I'm here if you need me."

"Great."

Leo and Chloe stood up. Then Leo left the room and Chloe started taking care of the cats.

* * *

Mikey, Donny, and Raph were in the living room tossing around a small ball. Just then, Leo entered the room and joined in.

"How was the grief session?" Donny asked.

"It was fine," Leo replied, not meeting his brother's eyes.

"Sounds like you're doing better," Mikey said.

"Chloe's a great listener," Leo said, which was true.

"Anything else you want to share?" Raph asked.

"I wanted to let all of you know I'm lucky to have you in my life and that I love all of you," Leo replied.

Mikey, Donny, and Raph told Leo that they also loved him. Then the turtles wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly.

* * *

Later that night, Donny was sleeping in his bed when he felt himself being shaken. He woke up to find Mikey standing next to the bed.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I can't sleep," Mikey admitted.

Donny moved over a bit to allow Mikey to get into the bed. The two of them snuggled up together.

"Any reason why you can't sleep?" Donny asked.

"For some reason, I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen," Mikey said, tightening his hold on his brother.

Donny tightened his hold on Mikey. For some reason, he was also getting a bad feeling about something.

* * *

Leo was sitting on his bed. He was looking at a picture of Splinter in a photo album.

"Sensei, I miss you so much," Leo said, his voice breaking. "I know it's been a month since you died but it feels like it happened yesterday."

Suddenly, Leo realized what he needed to do. He found a pen and paper and wrote a brief note to his brothers and Chloe.

Dear Chloe, Raph, Donny, and Mikey,

I really need Splinter so I've decided to join him. By the time any of you read this, I'll be with him. I want all of you to continue with your lives but don't forget me. I love all of you very much.

Leo

Leo left the note on his bed and put on his belt which held his katanas. Then he left the room and headed for the roof.

* * *

Raph woke up suddenly when he started having a bad feeling about something. He decided to go to the roof to get some fresh air.

Raph was lying on the roof when he spotted Leo. He noticed that his brother was preparing to jump off the roof.

"LEO, NO!" Raph screamed. He raced over to Leo, pulled him away from the edge of the roof, and pinned him down. "WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"I was trying to join Splinter," Leo said, his voice breaking. "I really miss him and I need him."

"We all miss Splinter but do you see the rest of us preparing to jump off the roof?"

"I haven't."

"Did you even think that you would be missed?" Raph asked, his voice breaking.

"I left a note on my bed," Leo replied.

"If your suicide attempt had been successful, I would've really missed you."

"You mean that?"

"We might not always get along but you're my best friend and I love you," Raph said, wrapping his arms around Leo.

"You're my best friend and I love you, too," Leo said, wrapping his arms around Raph and then breaking down completely.

Raph gently rubbed his brother's shell and rocked him back and forth. A few minutes later, another pair of arms wrapped around Leo and Raph which belonged to Mikey.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern. Raph looked up and saw Donny and Chloe. He touched his face and noticed it was wet. Chloe was heading over with a glass of water. Mikey pulled away from Leo and Raph and stood up.

"Here, Leo, drink this," Chloe instructed, holding out the glass. Leo took the glass, drank the water, and handed the glass back to Chloe.

"Feel any better?" Raph asked, still holding Leo.

"A little," Leo replied, wrapping his arms around Raph.

"I'm happy you're still here," Mikey said, the floodgates opening. "I don't know how we'd get along without you."

"We've already lost one family member," Donny told Leo, the floodgates opening. "We don't need to lose another."

The turtles wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. They released each other several minutes later.

"I can set up the air mattress in the living room if you want to sleep in the living room," Chloe offered which the turtles agreed on.

* * *

A little later, the turtles were on the air mattress covered with a blanket and Chloe had just gone upstairs to bed after making sure they were all right. The turtles snuggled up together and fell asleep.

The End

Note: Some people who commit suicide believe that no one will miss them. Actually, there will be at least one person, if not more, who will miss the person that committed suicide. Remember, taking your life is not worth it. It will cause pain for loved ones left behind.

If you know of anyone who's suicidal, please encourage them to get help. If necessary, inform an adult you can trust.


End file.
